Mystique and Confusion
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Her life as a mixed race had been confusing. So confusing it just never made sense. What bemused her most was a certain little ten year old boy she just couldn’t seem to detach her mystique from. He, himself, is very confusing.


-------------------------------------------------------

**Mystique and Confusion**

------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: Only one man owns The Boondocks, and I'm not a man, so...obviously I don't own them, ehe. Pretty old short story I did of Huey and Jazmine when I was thirteen as always, LOL._

-----------------------------------------------

Her life as a "mixed-race" had been confusing...

So confusing it just never made sense...

And the thing that confused her most was a certain little ten year old boy she just couldn't seem to detach herself from...

He, himself, was very confusing...

He puzzled her very often, all the time everday out of the week, really. And that confusion slowly turned into curiosity. Pointless, absurd curiosity fed by confusion. She had been captured by that air of mysterious aura around him ever since she was ten years of age. The aura that made him what he is today.

This boy was her friend; he shared with her the things he couldn't share with anyone else on the face of this earth. That alone made her feel somewhat special, yet she was always convinced that there was something about him he wasn't telling her, or didn't want to tell her, just something he would never allow her to know.

One specific thing started her confusion over him; the way his eyes would meet direct contact with hers on a rare occasion, whether arching a single eyebrow, or giving a casual frown. They gleamed with such spectacular life it absolutely astounded her. How could the overly-mature, negative and sarcastic Huey Freeman have such a beautiful glow within his eyes when he gazed at her? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. There was just something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on.

She knew one thing, though. This boy, this afro-wearing revolutionary, was essential for her knowledge and became the only thing she went to in desperate times of need.

She would confess her gravest troubles or secrets to him as children. He would never say a word to her or hold her and whisper sincerely, "it'll all be alright." He would only listen to her every detail silently without any movement of the lips, listening to her profoundly, knowingly. One sentence would sum it all up. Even if it were cruel or hurtful, it was the truth, for he always knew what to say. The older she grew, the more she began to understand him. People tended to tell lies to others to cheer them up with false truth, something he'd never do. For when she'd glance up at him with eyes full of watery dismay, she automatically knew knowledge was contained in every vessel and vein of his body, in every detail of those hardened eyes of maroon, in every nappy curl of that large afro. But he was still so darn confusing...and always so mysterious like a super hero who only did his work in the middle of the night. She had to know…she just had to. What was it about him that left her longing for his love, for his touch, when she hadn't even felt it in the first place?

But naturally he grew more and more mysterious with every passing month or year, widening her eyes and capturing her full attention. And naturally, she wanted to discover every little specific detail she could about him to understand this mysterious figure and get out of the confused state. What was hidden under all of that emotionless feeling, something that even a friend he had shared almost everything with wouldn't even know? Something he kept hidden deep inside. Her confusion that had developed into curiosity over him was what kept her with him, what interested her most about him, what kept her tagging along behind him every morning, or following him to the hilltop to watch the auburn sunsets over the tall buildings of the city.

The hilltop…

She remembered one moment upon it, the boy filled with mysterious aura was sitting by her side. It was peaceful, quiet, serene…no words passing between either of the children, as usual. But she never minded it. To be honest, she loved it.

"Huey…?" she called him silently, almost afraid to be disturbing his silent mood.

"What?" he replied immediately to where her reaction was a mere flinch considering the fact that his expression facing toward the sunset hadn't changed.

The mixed race wrinkled her eyebrows upwards on her forehead in concern. She leaned back up against the tree trunk, concentrating on the winds blowing against her skin for a moment. "…Have you ever crushed on somebody…?"

She had been asking him a lot of question lately, he noticed, to cure her mystique syndrome over him. But he found this question most amusing. "What's your reason of asking?" his eyes never left the sunset.

She bit into her lip uncomfortably, fidgeting in her position. Her eyes gazed down into her scratched knees. "…It was on my mind…" she whispered in honesty. "So, not even one crush?"

"No."

Pause.

"Has anyone ever had a special place in your heart…ever? Like…right now?" her voice fell lower and lower with every word.

"Not that I can ever recall of."

Jazmine looked a little disappointed at this. "Oh." As she wrapped her arms around her knees, she felt the tingly, warm sensation running through her body as their arms brushed. Pink left its mark on her cheeks. What an adrenaline rush…

"Have you?" he questioned back.

Jazmine jerked her head up to be staring directly into his mystique eyes. "…Have I what…?" she was so concealed in her heart she had practically lived in it for the past few weeks.

He arched an eyebrow at her clueless face. "Fallen into that childish ability of liking another."

She almost let out a small gasp before turning her head away and staring shyly into the grass blades. Her throat felt parched. "M-Maybe…" she gazed at him through the corner of her eye as he leaned back against the tree trunk in relaxation, his slanted eyes still on her.

"Alright, who?"

It took her a moment to speak of it. "Um…" she blinked, the heat rising in her cheeks. A million thoughts ran through her mind, and what she really so desperately wanted to say was, 'You…' "…Well…s-see he was this boy that I met when I was six…and…" she looked up at the sky, trying to think of a good story to bore him with so they could leave the subject. "He was the very first person I spoke to when I had gotten settled at my new home, and I remember when he told me his name, and I scribbled it down on every sheet of paper in class so I wouldn't forget it the next day I saw him. I liked him for a long, painful time…but he never showed any signs of care or want towards me. He was always so closed and gloomy," her eyes brightened in the sunlight, "but that's what drew me to him. I wanted to learn more about him, know his every secret—"

"Don't you think that's a little invasive?" Huey interrupted.

Jazmine pouted at him. "Heeey let me finish, let me finish, I'm getting really into this!"

"Alright, alright, yeesh…" he closed his eyes.

"Anyway," Jazmine gazed up at the purplish clouds drifting along the mellow skies in dreamy romance. "I never got to tell him how much I liked him. But I have a feeling he doesn't like me…at least not a lot." Her voice turned soft yet saddened.

"So you still like this guy." Huey concluded.

"Huh?" Jazmine blinked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean 'still'?"

"You said, 'have,' which is present tense, not past tense."

Jazmine's eyes turned a wide shade of green. Her breath caught in her throat in astonishment. Astonished…another feeling he burdened her with.

"Well, if I were him," he cracked his eyes open. "I wouldn't have kept you waiting, I would've told you right to your face and not be such an immature child about it, especially if I knew you felt that way all along."

Jazmine cocked her head. "H-How do you know…that he felt that way all along?"

Huey just shrugged. "I'm sure he knew. You sounded obvious."

Jazmine looked back down into her knees. "Oh…" she whispered once more. "Then…what would you have said…?"

"Jazmine Dubois, I like you."

She spun her head around in absolute shock of hearing what her heart had heard, and what her mind misinterpreted. "HUH?!" her cheeks tinted red underneath the caress of her hands.

Huey suddenly met eyes with her widely, giving her a perplexed gaze. "I said I'd say, 'Jazmine Dubois, I like you.'" His eyes questioned her reaction. "What are you getting so excited about?"

Jazmine gasped in embarrassment, quickly turning away. "O-Oh…you meant…oh…" her eyelids dropped. "So…other than that, you've never liked someone?"

Huey shrugged a shoulder. "Loving and liking isn't for me.—But if you ever build up the confidence to tell that boy how you feel, let me in on it and tell me what he says."

Jazmine tilted her head to the side, feeling utterly bamboozled by this boy she had known for too long. He had no clue, did he? Or did he?! What if he was only playing with her heart, really knowing that she had been talking about him? She felt a headache coming on...and that familiar word come about: confusion.

"You know…" Jazmine smiled out of the blue. "I think I'll do just that…" she scooted closer to him, their hips touching. "…Whenever I decide to tell him…" she whispered into his arm as she nestled up against him when the breezes grew colder. Her body stopped trembling by the mere action of an arm sliding around her. Warmth overtook her small body.

Huey stared up at the fading skies in half-open burgundy eyes, his hands eventually taking place behind his head with a small mulatto child curled up in his air. He sighed with the inflating and deflating of his chest.

Little did she know that it was her mystique that kept him beside her for all this time. Her confusion, too. It was this nagging feeling that he had for her that he was hiding deep inside, this feeling that revolved around only her that had created his aura of mysteriousness. A feeling deep within the heart that mystified even her that left both of them downright confused. But Huey never really saw this little, confused bi-racial girl as just a friend. He couldn't specifically label her…but he knew she was something in his life, someone special probably. If she wasn't anything, then why had she been placed in it?

Her childhood friend, ten year old Huey, had gradually become more than a childhood friend, much more than that. She had wanted to marry him since she was ten, despite the fact that they had absolutely nothing in common. But that didn't matter to her one bit.

Why he had been the only person she wanted in her life …left her utterly confused.

--------------

_**Black Enchantress Rose aka Lovely Red Rose WUZ HERE**_


End file.
